


It's a mighty long fall

by metalkiralylany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Music Festival, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, dumb metaphors and cheesy one-liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: Written for the prompt: things you said under the stars and in the grassOR:Snapshot from a longer Rock band AU that revolves around the shennanigans ensuing at a summer music festival, featuring Viktor Nikiforov (vocalist, Golden Blades) falling for Katsuki Yuuri (vocalist, Life & Love), hard.





	It's a mighty long fall

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entire thing on the fact that for the first time since 2012 I didn't have the chance to visit any festivals this summer RIP
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt came from here: http://eversncenewyork.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a  
> Title came from One OK Rock's Mighty Long Fall

They stumble through the dark campsite giggling like children, trying and failing to mind their steps as their balance is slightly off due to exhaustion after today and the amount of drinks they respectfully had, celebrating the successful debut of Life & Love in the European festival scene and the fact that the Golden Blades decided to stay together against all rumors and expectations. That certainly called for a party.

Viktor instinctively reaches out to grab Yuuri’s arm when he trips over a twig hidden in the grass, letting out an undignified yelp.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies, slightly out of breath.

Viktor nods and as he starts walking again he doesn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand. He watches Yuuri from the corner of his eye, his lips twitching in the beginning of a smile because Yuuri’s attention seems to be focused solely on their joined hands dangling between them, his expression awed, and it’s one of the most adorable things Viktor has ever seen. Neither of them is really sure of where they’re headed in the darkness, they just wanted to get away from the partying crowd enjoying the closing night of the festival. The sounds of the music blasting from the main stage follow them on their way but this far out the volume is manageable, fading into the background of their easy conversation punctuated by short silences when they are both too busy trying not to fall over their own feet amongst the randomly placed tents.

A few minutes later they reach the other end of the forest of temporary homes, and there’s a tiny clearing between them and the fence surrounding the festival site. Viktor feels Yuuri tugging at his arm as he apparently decided to sit down on impulse without letting go of him, and before he can react or find his balance, he falls backwards and lands on his ass beside the other man rather unceremoniously. Viktor groans and he lets his back hit the ground, his hair spreading out on the grass beneath his head. Yuuri lies down next to him, propping himself on his elbow and immediately takes a silver lock to wrap it around his index finger, completely engrossed in the task. Viktor studies him, smiling.

This is the third version of Yuuri that he has seen in a week, all open and affectionate with soft smiles and even softer touches, in stark contrast with the boy he met on the first day, quiet, nervous but still full of pride, and the one he became on stage and at the afterparty, all fire and single-minded focus, making it impossible to look anywhere but at him. Yuuri wasn’t just a vocalist; he was a performer, an artist with a voice of an angel. He just wasn’t very good with fans, and as Viktor has learnt, he had a rather bad reputation, people claiming he was stuck-up and unapproachable ( _what for? he isn’t even famous… -_ said someone in a comment Viktor found on YouTube, and he’d never in his life had a more overwhelming urge to fight a random person on the internet over someone he’d just met). He’s seen it too, after the show, wincing internally when he saw a couple of teenagers leave the VIP area looking rather disappointed. But there must be something more there, he was sure of it. Yuuri wasn’t arrogant, from what Viktor has seen of him, he was nothing but extremely humble and soft spoken, unless someone insulted him or the rest of the band.

Yuuri was paradoxical, a mystery that caught Viktor’s attention - not at first sight, he’d be lying if he claimed he did, and Yuuri deserved better than that. Off stage, away from the bright lights and the drumbeat echoing in their lungs he was easy to miss, hiding behind half-rimmed glasses and messy black hair hanging over his warm brown eyes. It wasn’t until the first party Viktor has gone to that he had a glimpse of what Yuuri Katsuki, vocalist of Life & Love was truly capable of. There he was a beautiful force of passion and anger, a dancing flame in the wind, something mesmerizing and precious but dangerous as it’d burn the hand that got too close - he didn’t need anyone’s protection. Still, Viktor couldn’t resist reaching for him, and he found the tiny light between his fingers, fire domesticated on its own volition, the heat reflecting in their eyes locked on each other.

From that moment, Viktor set out on his mission to get to know him, and found himself puzzled when the man whom he ran into the next day just stared at him wide-eyed after he said hello and backed into an ice cream stand as he tried to put some distance between the two of them. After he stuttered out an apology, he just walked away, not even sparing Viktor a backward glance. It was all so sudden and incomprehensible, and there he was, squinting against the burning sun, left with nothing but metaphorical wax dripping at his feet.

 

 

“Are you angry about… the song?” Yuuri asks, suddenly blushing.

Viktor just laughs.

 

 

It happened like this.

Chris had dragged Viktor to that fateful party on the third night and they’ve been only there for about twenty minutes when Yuuri appeared out of nowhere, hair slicked back with gel, glasses gone in favor of some faint black liner framing his eyes, black crop top and torn jeans flattering his slender frame. He walked straight up to a very confused Viktor, pointed a finger at his chest and told… no,  _demanded_ Viktor to watch him on stage on Saturday, because he’ll dedicate a song to him, and only him. After that he left as he came, only to reappear later, ruling the dancefloor with moves no one could follow - albeit some of them tried, with rather mixed results. At one point Yuri stormed past Viktor, muttering curses under his breath about stupid  _dance-offs_ and  _Golden Blades wiping the floor with this shitty band anyway_.

Viktor almost stopped the young drummer to ask what band exactly, as he still had no idea who the attractive stranger threatening him with his music was, but then he thought better of it. Instead he sworn to do as he was told, starting from that very moment. He kept his eyes on the man dancing under the flashing lights seemingly oblivious of the outside world as he began to move towards him across the crowd.

 

 

“I thought it was funny.” And confusingly hot, but he doesn’t say that because after the last few days, Viktor isn’t sure yet if Yuuri would appreciate it.

Yuuri drags a hand across his face. “Phichit didn’t give me a choice,” he says with an exasperated sigh. “I had a feeling he wouldn’t just let that go but still hoped he would. Sometimes I seriously question our  _friendship_.”

The keyboard player of Life & Love is a blessing, Viktor decides.

 

 

It was absolutely priceless; Yuuri was about to announce the last song when Phichit suddenly cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look with one eyebrow raised. Yuuri looked like a deer in headlights, silently pleading him to stop whatever he was about to do but, as it turns out, Chulanont was absolutely ruthless, and Viktor could see the color drain from Yuuri’s face when he opened his mouth.

“This next song we’re about to play is special,” Phichit began to explain to the excited audience. “Because our Yuuri here will dedicate it to someone who’s hopefully out there in the crowd tonight!”

A murmur ran across the endless rows of people, heads were turning and some even stood on their tiptoes as if it’d help them figure out who Phichit was talking about. He was at least gracious enough not to drop the name. The silence from the stage dragged on, there was a match of stares played between the two friends entirely without words, much to everyone’s delight.

“Well, Yuuri, go ahead!” Phichit urged him with a devilish grin. “The show must go on!”

The lead singer swallowed nervously. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if he hoped that the next time he opened them the crowd of intrigued fans would be gone and all of this could be forgotten. Viktor almost felt sorry for him, but his curiosity was far stronger. From the moment the man on stage had walked up to him at the party he had been captivated, there was just something about Yuuri that made a home inside his mind (and later in his heart as well) and never left again.

Yuuri turned back to the microphone and Viktor could pinpoint the moment when he died a little bit on the inside, his cheeks burning as he took one last deep breath.

“The last song is called  _On Your Knees,”_ Yuuri announced, his voice flat, resigning himself to his fate.

In the crowd, Viktor choked on his drink.

 

 

“I’m glad he did it,” Viktor says, smiling up at Yuuri, who looks mortified and kind of offended.

“Viktor!”

“No, seriously!”

“It was humiliating!”

“But it got us to talk. Finally.” And now they are here lying on the grass, Yuuri playing with his hair, and Viktor couldn’t possibly be more content.

“Yeah. At least there’s that,” Yuuri sighs and rolls onto his back next to Viktor. The back of their hands brushes together and he absentmindedly takes to caressing Viktor’s fingers with his own. “I just wish it had happened sooner, so we could’ve had more time.”

Viktor scoffs at that. “Yeah well, if only you didn’t run away when I tried to get to know you…”

“I was- I just…” Yuuri struggles to find his words. “It was so embarrassing, after Phichit told me what I’d done!”

“Yuuri,” Viktor begins, rolling onto his side so he can actually look at the other man, “there was absolutely  _nothing_ embarrassing about that. I think everyone who was there would agree.” What he doesn’t say is how utterly satisfying it felt that he was the only one who got Yuuri’s attention that night, everyone else be damned.

“I was just so mad at you,” Yuuri laughs shortly, and Viktor’s nothing short of amused.

“So tell me, does everyone who pisses you off get the same kind of treatment?” he asks teasingly. Yuuri punches him in the arm and Viktor just grins at him, then his expression softens. “I wish I hadn’t made you angry.”

Yuuri closes his eyes for a second, sighing. “It’s just… I spent all this time imagining what our first meeting would be like, what I’d say to you if it ever happened… I got into music partially because of you, you know?” he goes on, and Viktor doesn’t really know what he should say to that. It’s not entirely surprising to him, he’s well aware of the impact that the Golden Blades had on the industry but it’s something personal to Yuuri, and he regrets not living up to his expectations. Yuuri laughs again. “And then you just thought I was part of the staff.”

“I’m sorry.” That’s all he can offer.

Yuuri shrugs and the smile on his lips doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Well. I should’ve expected something like that.”

Now  _that_  stings.  
  


Yuuri, seemingly oblivious to the effects of his words, stares up at the night sky above them, squinting against the darkness. Viktor follows his gaze and he’s momentarily rendered speechless. His attention completely focused on the man lying beside him, he hasn’t even noticed how clear the night has been, the blanket of stars spreading across the pitch black canvas, offering a sight that he rarely experiences at home.

“Wow. It’s so beautiful,” he whispers in awe. He wishes he knew anything about astronomy because how romantic it would be, pointing out different constellations to each other, tracing them on Yuuri’s skin with his fingers to help him find their figures on the sky…

Beside him, Yuuri squirms. “Uhm. I forgot to get my glasses.”

The romantic setup begins to crumble inside Viktor’s mind, although he could still do the tracing… If he knew anything about stars. Well. The whole situation feels kind of comical now, and he can’t help the snort that escapes him.

“Way to kill the mood, I know,” Yuuri laughs, and Viktor briefly wonders if Yuuri has been thinking along the same lines as him. Viktor turns his head to look at him and when their eyes meet they both smile.

“You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met,” Viktor says, and it’s such a cliché thing to tell someone while lying on the grass stargazing that it could be something out of one of those romantic movies that Georgi loves to force the whole band to watch when they are all stuck in the tour bus on a highway with no way to escape. Hell, it probably is.  _Shit_. He winces unconsciously.

Yuuri’s voice brings him back to the present.

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing?” he asks, his eyebrows drawn together.

“It’s the best thing,” Viktor says as he finally leans in to capture Yuuri’s lips in a kiss, fully embracing his newly discovered  _hopeless romantic protagonist_  side.

His movements are deliberately slow, giving the other man an easy way out in case he has misread the situation, and for one excruciatingly long second he thinks he might have because Yuuri freezes completely, breath stuck in his throat. Viktor begins to pull away but then Yuuri finally responds, chasing after his lips, their noses bumping together in the haste before they pick up each other’s rhythm. Viktor smiles into the kiss then, lifting one hand to cup Yuuri’s face, thumb brushing against his cheek. In that moment everything feels so soft, the gentle lips against his own, Yuuri’s skin under his fingertips, the warm air of the summer night surrounding them, and Viktor can’t get enough of it. He lets his hand wander down to Yuuri’s neck, his palm resting against his racing pulse for a few seconds before moving on, sliding down his shoulder and the length of his arm until he can lace their fingers together. His tongue pleads for deeper contact and Yuuri is eager to comply; they only break apart when they are both out of breath.

It’s Yuuri who takes the initiative then and he climbs above Viktor, bringing up their joined hands next to his head to support his weight. Viktor looks up at him wordlessly, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and the wet glint of his slightly parted lips. His warm brown eyes are fixed on Viktor’s. He seems to contemplate something for a few seconds before he leans down for another kiss, still slow and sweet as they explore each other with cautious motions, savoring the taste and memorizing the warmth, and there’s something in their movements, the uncertainty of an unspoken question they not yet dare to ask.

 

 

Later they end up with Viktor draped across Yuuri’s chest, chin resting on his forearms. One of Yuuri’s hands that’s not supporting his head is buried in Viktor’s long hair, tracing lazy circles onto his scalp. Viktor’s eyes are only half open, enjoying the moment of shared intimacy, sleepiness beginning to settle on his mind but he knows that this can’t last forever. When morning comes, they’ll both have to get on their respective tour buses and head home, halfway across the world. It’s not fair. He doesn’t want to let whatever this is between them end right here, only a few hours after it began, but there’s not much one can do when he falls for someone so unexpectedly. Viktor may be a hopeless romantic, but…

There’s no but. His eyes widen as the idea hits him and he sits up so fast that the sudden change in positions knocks the wind out of the man lying under him.

“Let’s do a collab!” he proposes, grinning wide. Yuuri just stares at him for a few seconds, blinking in surprise.

“Are you serious?” he asks, his tone incredulous.

“Yes! Listen,” he says, climbing on top of Yuuri this time. “It’ll be perfect! Our voices would sound amazing in a duet, and it’d be good for our careers.”

“I’m not… I mean…” Yuuri is at a loss of words. “Do you really think that could work?”

Their styles are quite different, a collaboration would surely raise many eyebrows, but as far as Viktor is concerned, it’s a solid plan. The Golden Blades haven’t put out any new music in the last two years so it’s not like it could go wrong anyway, and he trusts his own judgment, and Yuuri is  _good_.

“Of course!” he laughs, earning a smile in response. “Not to mention that we could spend so much time together, I mean, coming up with ideas take  _a lot_  of effort,” Viktor nods with a supposedly serious face to emphasize this wonderful point he’s making.

“I knew you had some ulterior motive,” Yuuri shakes his head grinning at him. “What makes you think I’d want to spend more time with you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Viktor rolls his eyes. “Well, not to point out the obvious, but I’d say at least certain parts of you would like that quite much,” he shots back with a wink.

Yuuri’s face turns into an interesting shade of red before he faceplants into the grass, muttering something that sounds like  _‘why are you like this’_  under his breath.

Viktor laughs again and he pats Yuuri’s back gently, smile turning soft. “Yuuri, I mean it when I tell you that you’re absolutely amazing. You have the talent, the skills, the passion for your art. And I’d  _love_ to work with you!” he says, his tone serious.

Yuuri sits up facing him, and he takes Viktor’s hand to twine their fingers together again, giving them one reassuring squeeze.

“Alright,” he nods, and the smile that spreads across his face is as warm the sun that’s about to climb above the horizon. “Let’s do this!” And then he leans in to capture Viktor’s lips with one last kiss that seals the deal between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far! This was basically nothing but self-indulgent concept writing that spiraled out of control. I may never write this AU but I love it anyway.


End file.
